Discontinued
by Enod
Summary: This story is discontinued as I didn't really finish it and I don't remember how I wanted the story to end. Really sorry for anyone who liked this?


Chapter 1

* * *

"It's over, isn't it?... Why can't I move on?..." Pearl said as a tear went down her face, her voice cracking, knowing Rose was never coming back.

She knew this, years and years ago. She thought this could never happen. She thought no one can ever win her heart. She thought that she could be with Rose forever. She thought...

She thought _too_ much.

Her eyes were blurred with tears of pain and sadness, so were her feelings. She turned around, and she was at complete shock when she did. It was fine to her that Steven heard it, he didn't know much. But, that wasn't the problem...

"Greg!..."

Greg was awake, he heard almost everything. He could hear her, he knew it was about him. He sat on the bed, trying not to shed a tear...

"You were... awake..." Pearl said nervously. Steven looked at them, thinking they would talk it out.

Greg slowly stood up, grabbing a robe. "Nothings gonna change it..." Greg said as he puts on the robe. "Is it?..." he whispered softly while tossing his hair to get it out of the robe. He didn't really whisper it, Pearl could hear those words clearly.

As Greg left the room, Steven looked at Pearl. Feeling hatred towards Pearl, but also sadness. He could never hate her, he could never hate anyone. Pearl was always there for him, for better or worse. Pearl always helped him, with fusion or weapons. Pearl was his family.

'Hate is a strong word, but also a strong feeling', Steven thought to himself.

"I shouldn't have come along..." Pearl looked at the ground, feeling horrible.

"No..." Steven's tone was a little aggressive when he said that word. Pearl looked at him, thinking he might say something like 'This wasn't how I planned this to go!', or 'I'm trying to help you, why won't you let me?!' But no...

"This is exactly why I brought you..." Steven tried to say without feeling anger, or any emotion to be honest.

Pearl's eyes widen. She can see Steven trying not to get angry at her, but she knew he was. There was complete silence in the room for a few seconds, but those seconds felt like **forever**. Pearl was too afraid to move, she was sobbing but tried to hide it.

Steven broke the silence.

He stood up, then proceeded to take Pearl's hand. "If you won't let me, then I will..." Steven took a deep breath, letting out a sigh. Pearl looked at him, not knowing what he was going to do next. She didn't know what was happening.

Steven took Pearl downstairs. Pearl struggled at first, but kind of went with Steven soon.

They walked through the silent hallways, asking the hotel employees where Greg went.

Again, silence was with them.

"I know you never wanted to do this..." Steven said suddenly, breaking the silence once again. "Wh - what?..." Pearl replied.

"I wasn't there when it happened, so I don't have any rights to complain about this..."

"No..."

Pearl stopped. So did Steven.

"You have SOME rights..." Pearl said softly.

"What? Why? How?" Steven was curios. How can this -problem- situation relate to him?

"You have her gem. You're a quartz. A ROSE quartz."

"But, didn't you say there was a lot of them?"

"Yes. There are many... but none of them can be like your mother." Pearl smiled a little.

Steven knew she was remembering moments of her and his mother.

"She was kind, caring, and - rare..."

"Rare?" Steven asked.

"Yes." Pearl replied to Steven. And she was going to talk about her, all of her feelings for her.

"She was destined to be a warrior, just like Amethyst. A gem warrior, loyal to the Diamonds. They would fight for them, and they didn't care if the Diamonds remembered them. Because... that was it. That was their purpose. To care for the Diamonds, to care for their Homeworld. Nothing more. But..."

"But, what?"

"She didn't. Your mother had something, something that not even I had before she came. She didn't want to fight, she didn't want to fight anyone, she... She wanted to help those who were injured."

"Is that how she got her healing powers?"

"Well, she didn't really get them. It was already in her, she could heal those that she cared for deeply. She cared for her friends. Like..."

To be continued...


End file.
